


Not A Broken Family Anymore

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Jack Kline, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Castiel and Sam have been going out for a while now, the two are ready to take the step of letting their kids know.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Not A Broken Family Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon prompt on Tumblr, "Okay here me out. Sastiel single parent au. Castiel has 2 year old jack from a one night stand or something, Sam has like 13 year old dean from Jess who died. Dean is a dick to anyone who tries to date Sam cause he doesn’t want his dad hurt in anyway." 
> 
> This is me finally taking the prompt out of my folder and sharing it. 
> 
> Also, I know I have a lot of stories that aren't finished, having a mix of stories to work on is what makes helps me finish them. It might not seem it but it does. So bear with me. Hope you enjoy it!

Sam had been examining a jar of peanut butter when he heard Castiel sigh, "Sam, Meg canceled again, I need someone to watch Jack, I can't afford to miss another shift." Sam added it to his basket and moved closer to his partner. 

He loved Castiel even when Castiel seems to miss the obvious, "Cas?" 

"Yes?" Sam knew he had to spell this out, he took Castiel's hand into his. 

"I work from home," Castiel didn't see how this was relevant so Sam continued, "I am ahead of schedule, with both my writing and my case..." 

Sam trailed off hoping Castiel would pick up on what he is implying but Castiel did not, "I'm not following..." 

"I can watch Jack for you." 

"No." 

"Cas." Sam tried again but Castiel shook their head. 

"No, Sam." 

Sam frowned and whined, "Why not?" Castiel found it amusing in a way, Sam getting upset at not being able to babysit as if he doesn't already have his hands full with his kid. This brings up a point of why Castiel is saying no, 

"What about Dean?" Sam pursed his lips, "Don't you think he'll be suspicious?" Castiel asked and Sam shrugged knowing Castiel is kind of right but Sam had a case prepared already. 

"I've watched Jack for you before." 

Castiel could hear Sam's voice shift and had a feeling Sam's about to win this, Sam's lawyer voice is very prominent, "Yes, but he's been getting suspicious, I don't think this will help matters-" It's hopeless Castiel knows but they couldn't let Sam believe he won that easily. 

"I know, but we have to tell him eventually," Castiel knew that which is why they nodded but pondered if this is the right timing, "and I think this is the best way to ease into it. He knows you, he loves you, thinks you're the coolest badass ever." 

That got Castiel's attention, that can't be right. "I thought that was you." 

"No, I'm the lame dad who keeps making him wear his seatbelt and won't let him sneak a beer." Castiel laughed already seeing Dean's annoyed look, arms crossed at being told no to a beer. Dean hated black coffee, Dean drinking a beer? Castiel had a feeling it would be a very similar reaction. 

Castiel smiled at their partner, "He still knows you're a hero." 

Sam shrugged, "I don't think so, but regardless, he loves you but doesn't know Jack. This would be a good way to get them to bond." Castiel would come back to that, 'I don't think so' later. 

"I don't know." 

"Castiel, please?" Castiel felt that is just as bad as using puppy dog eyes, Castiel had a weakness for the way Sam said their name. "I want to spend the day with Jack." Castiel sighed, that's another weakness Castiel had, Jack. Jack is always excited to see Sam and has mistaken Sam as his parent many times. 

"What if he calls you Dad?" Sam tried to push down the smile of that reminder, Castiel shook his head with a smile knowing exactly what Sam is thinking about. 

"Then Dean will try and correct him and I'll make light of it, please?" Speaking of the puppy dog eyes... Castiel groaned and waved a lazy hand at Sam. 

"Put the puppy dog eyes away. I suppose but I am still very wary of this." Sam did as asked and in place of it was a huge smile. 

"I love you," Sam said placing a kiss on Castiel's lips, Castiel welcomed it and kissed back. 

When they pulled away Castiel echoed Sam's words, "I love you more." 

"Impossible." 

"Nothing is impossible." 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments/criticism/feedback is very welcomed. If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
